heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Fillion
Patrick Fillion (born 1973, Quebec, Canada)Patrick Fillion interview - Gayleague.com is a Canadian illustrator and writer of comic books with erotic homosexual characters and themes. Fillion drew comic book art and nudes from an early age, but when he moved to Vancouver in 1991 and became part of the gay community, his work went from mild to more explicit erotica. Over time, his style evolved to include more and more risqué subject matter that he developed into a line of self-published comics under the name Class Enterprises.Artist Profile - PatrickFillion.com In 2004, Fillion and his partner Fraz created their own publishing company, Class Comics Inc., through which they release a wider range gay-themed erotic comics. The exposure of Fillion's characters in Montreal's Zip magazine led to a deal with "mega distributor" Bruno Gmünder, who has released art books featuring Fillion's work entitled Heroes, Mighty Males and Hot Chocolate."Comics: Patrick Fillion's super sexy worlds" - Xtra.ca The Class Comics titles are translated into German by Gmünder, and into French by France-based publisher H&O Editions. Fillion also continues to produce illustrations for several gay-themed publications, and has created artwork for numerous events and organizations. Characters Fillion's series characters are primarily young, muscled males with improbably large penises. Ethnically diverse, they find themselves in a plethora of dangerous and sexual situations, often involving equally sexualized aliens and supervillains. Camili-Cat First appearing in Magma Forces #5 (1986), Camili-Cat is the last of an alien humanoid species that is part feline. "Cam's homeworld was destroyed when he was just a child. Now he roams the galaxy in the hopes of someday finding other survivors of his species."Camili-Cat - ClassComics.com Naked Justice Naked Justice is a well-endowed superhero whose costume consists of only boots, long gloves and a mask. He first appeared in 2000's Ecstasy #1, and has appeared in two issues of his own series scripted by former Canadian Male magazine Editor-in-Chief Donald MacLean.Naked Justice - ClassComics.com Class Comics: Current editions Class Enterprises 1992-2003 Translated By H&O Editions (France) Bruno Gmünder (Germany) *''Heroes'' (Artbook, 2005) *''Hot Chocolate'' (Artbook, 2005) *''Mighty Males'' (English, 2005) *''Mighty Males'' (German, 2005) *''iLUSTrations: the Art of Patrick Fillion'' (Artbook, 2010) ;Castle Rain Entertainment *''Jestercrow'' #2 (Cover illustration, 2001) Mermaid and Avatar Press ;Mermaid *''GoGo Boy'' #3 ( Backup 5-page story called "Mermaid Tales" and back cover, 1995) ;Avatar Fillion illustrated a great deal of work for Avatar Press in 2000, 2001 and 2002, some of which has yet to be printed. The items listed below are the items which have been released to date. *''Avengelyne: Dark Depths'' #1/2 (Cover, 2001) *''Avengelyne: Seraphicide'' #1/2 (Pax Romana Edition: Cover, 2002) *''Hellina'' #0 (Variant cover, 2003) *''Razor: Till I bleed Daylight'' #1 (Cover art, 2000) *''Razor: Bleeding Heart'' #1 (Inside art, regular cover, 6 variant covers, 2001)Razor: Bleeding Heart #1 incorrectly lists Patrick Fillion as writer; the actual writer of this particular edition is William Christensen. *''Threshold'' #26 (Lookers short story part 1 ) – 2000 *''Threshold'' #27 (Lookers short story part 1 ) – 2000 *''Threshold'' #37 (Adult and regular covers, "The Lookers: the Shaft of Dionysus" Part 1, 2000) *''Threshold'' #38 (Adult and regular covers, "The Lookers: the Shaft of Dionysus" Part 2, 2000) *''Twilight Raw'' #1 (Covers and additional inside art, 2000) *''Twilight Raw'' #2 (Ccovers and additional inside art, 2000) Magazines *''All-Man Magazine (Various monthly illustrations, 2002–2004) *''Black Inches'' magazine (Various monthly illustrations, 2002 – present) *''Latin Inches'' magazine (Various monthly illustrations, 2002–present) *''Handjobs'' magazine – (Short story illustrations, January 2002) *''Freshmen'' magazine (Various monthly illustrations, 2005–present) *''Inches'' magazine (Various monthly illustrations, 2006–present) *''Torso'' magazine (Various monthly illustrations, 2006–present) *''Zip'' magazine - April/May 1999 (French version of “Camili-Cat: Auto Pilot”) *''Zip'' magazine - June/July 1999 (French version of “Camili-Cat: Poor Kitty Cat”) *''Zip'' magazine - Aug/Sept 1999 (French version of “Camili-Cat: Reunion”) *''Zip'' magazine - Oct/Nov 1999 (French version of “Camili-Cat: the Djinns”) *''Zip'' magazine - Winter 1999 (Cover illustration - Interview with Patrick Fillion) *''Zip'' magazine - Winter 2000 (Cover illustration - French version of “Naked Justice”) *''Zip'' magazine - Winter 2001 (Cover illustration – Patrick Fillion art gallery) *''Zip'' magazine - Spring 2001 (French version of “Dane and the Leathermen”) *''Zip'' magazine - Fall 2001 (French version of "Naked Justice: Orgy of the Damned") *''Zip'' magazine - Winter 2002 (Interview with Patrick Fillion – Art Gallery) Anthologies *''Meatmen'' #25 ("Camili-Cat vs. the Djinns," 10-page short story, 2002); Leyland Publications *''What’s Wrong'' (Cover illustration and 4 Camili-Cat strips, 2002); Arsenal Pulp Press Calendars * Hot Chocolate - 2007 Calendar References and notes External links * PatrickFillion.com * Character bios - PatricFillion.com * ClassComics.com * Patrick Fillion blog - Boytoons.blogspot.com * Patrick Fillion interview - BananaGuide.com * Patrick Fillion at Bruno Gmuender Category:1973 births Category:Canadian cartoonists Category:French Quebecers Category:Gay writers Category:Gay artists Category:LGBT comics creators Category:LGBT artists from Canada Category:Living people